1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data parallel processing apparatus for processing data with a plurality of processor elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a debugging system for a parallel processed program that drives the processing apparatus and a debugging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a scientific and engineering parallel computer that repeats the same calculating process or the calculations with varied parameters, a data parallel process of which the calculating process is divided by a plurality of processors is performed. In the data parallel processing apparatus, since the same calculation program is executed by a plurality of processor elements in parallel, they perform respective calculating processes with respective data and variables so as to accomplish a high speed calculating process.
On the other hand, in the final stage of software development, a debugging process for checking out source code, executable format, and so forth and for finding errors of a program and of data, and variables, in the program is essential. Conventionally, the debugging process is performed by, for example, the following debugger.
The debugger debugs programs of individual processor units. This type of debugger is referred to as a sequential debugger. The sequential debugger debugs only a process program in one processor element. The debugger tracks the operation of a program of each processor element, stops for example a source program at a particular line, then checks out data and content of variables.
However, when a program for the data parallel processing apparatus with a plurality of processor elements connected in parallel is debugged, a complicated debugging process should be performed for each processor element. Thus, the debugging process is ineffective and thereby takes a long time.